the_diamond_minecartfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Trayaurus
Dr. Trayaurus is a Librarian Villager and is in a lot of DanTDM's mod reviews. He is very clumsy, however, and is always doing odd, hair-brained things (i.e., letting goons into the lab, creating giant mobs and not cleaning them up, standing on desks, etc). Biography Dr. Trayaurus was raised by Dr.Trayaurus's Mother who lived in a witch hut. Trayaurus had many distant and close cousins, all living in various NPC villages, many of which were visited in Dan's Mo' Villages mod review. However, for an unknown reason, Trayaurus has a rivalry with most of his NPC cousins. Not much is known about his earlife beyond this. It is speculated that Trayaurus had a lonely childhood, because when he was trying to get Dan's attention when he moved in. He also got kicked out of school. When Trayaurus grew up, he got a Doctors's degree despite the fact he got kicked out of school, and started a lab in a desert biome, close to his mother's residence. When Dan moved in next to Trayaurus's lab, Trayaurus tried to get his attention, and after failing a few times, succeeded, and he & Dan became very close friends. During this time, Trayaurus had a doorbell and a sign by his door, both of which he removed for unknown reason. Time after this, he gave Dan a tamed wolf (Or, a dog), and Dan named him Grim. However, when Trayaurus tried to clone Grim, he accidentally seared away his fur and flesh, reducing him to a pile of bones, highly angering Dan. After this, Dan ignored Trayaurus until he proposed a prototype of a "Revival machine". Reluctantly, Dan threw the bones into the machine and created a skeleton dog. Dan forgave Trayaurus because he thought the now skeleton Grim was even better than the old Grim. Dan also credits Trayaurus for making Grim immortal. (Grim always respawns by Dan's side, and always remains tamed.) After that, Trayaurus helps Dan out with his mod reviews, always surprising Dan with little things like the ability to swim and teleport. As clumsy as he is, Dan never uses him as a test subject, no mater how badly he may mess up. Trayaurus also acquired a golden laptop, which Dan bought when he did the Doctor Who mod review. Once, Trayaurus was concerned of his age and tried to buy an "age apple" off the TV. Instead of being young, he became old, but his mother fixed that. In one video published on the first of April 2016 we find out that Dr Trayaurus is officially dead, later Dan finds out it was an April Fools prank, pulled by Trayaus. Personality Dr. Trayaurus is as clumsy as he is ignorant and forgetful, yet he knows lots of skills, like teleporting. He speaks mainly by saying the villager sound, introduced in 1.6.5 update. Dan translates for him. He also lacks the ability to spell. It is known that he likes to code and cheat, and that he hates minions. He took over Dan's channel for a time. Abilities and tools Trayaurus has the ability to trade, like any NPC villager. He has no tools, but has great talent with redstone dust and it's technical properties. Beyond that, he has no tools. Trayaurus can swim and teleport. He is a very good scientist. Videos DanTDM Category:Ppg